


a day in the life

by killerqueenwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Peter is a natural vlogger, School Project, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, dramatic cuts, endgame? what endgame, for the Humour, not an angst in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenwrites/pseuds/killerqueenwrites
Summary: “So, Ned and I have a video project to do for school – we have to, like, film a day in the life kind of thing. He suggested we could film here, all the Avengers, maybe me at my internship.” Peter takes a mouthful and waits.Mr Stark shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”“What – no!” Peter nearly chokes on his toast.or, Peter and Ned become amateur vloggers for the day
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 75
Kudos: 1390
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2019, Lost and Found Irondad Fics, Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read, love of marvel





	a day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sally0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally0/gifts).



> for Sally0 for the Irondad Fic Exchange. as you can probably see by the title, i went with prompt 1. 'Peter and Ned have to do a school video project and the topic they choose is "a day in the life of the Avengers", so they follow the Avengers around the compound, much to Tony's annoyance.' i had a lot of fun with this, so i hope you like it!!

“Dude.”

“No.”

“ _Dude_.”

“Ned!” Peter hisses. “You know what the Compound is, right? It’s, like, a super secret facility. A super-secret _SHIELD_ facility. We can’t just waltz in with a camera. There’re five people that would shoot us before we reached the elevator!”

Ned nods, seeming to consider that, and Peter relaxes. “Okay, gonna be real with you here: that’s a sacrifice I’m prepared to make.”

“Ned–“

“Just ask him! Otherwise, what’re we gonna do? A day in the life of us? Film ourselves eating sub sandwiches and building Legos for twelve hours?”

Peter groans.

“Come on,” Ned says, wheedling, “no one could ever say you don’t have an internship once they see it. We’d be the coolest people ever. Come onnnnnn. Our video will be the best, man. We’re gonna ace it.”

_Mr Stark might say no_. Peter perks up at the thought. “Okay, I’ll ask–“

“Yes!”

“But that’s not a promise. He might not let us.”

“But he might.”

Peter sighs.

* * *

“Hey, Mr Stark!”

“Hey, Web-doodle.”

“Stooop.”

“It’s either that or Underoos. Take your pick.”

“Hate you,” Peter mutters as he drops his bag by the kitchen table and wanders over to the stove.

Mr Stark just grins. “Sure you do. Pizza tonight?”

“You’re my favourite person in the whole world.”

“Uh-huh.”

Peter pops a slice of bread in the toaster. “Mr Stark, I’m gonna ask you something and I need you to answer no.”

“Okay…” Mr Stark puts his tablet down on the table and frowns. “No, of course I don’t mind that you have Captain America socks.”

“Not that.”

“No, the fact that I’m not your favourite Avenger doesn’t keep me up at night.”

Peter pops his toast out and starts to butter it. “Nope.”

“Give me a hint, then.”

“So, Ned and I have a video project to do for school – we have to, like, film a day in the life kind of thing. He suggested we could film here, all the Avengers, maybe me at my internship.” Peter takes a mouthful and waits.

Mr Stark shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

“What – no!” Peter nearly chokes on his toast. “Say no, Mr Stark! That was the whole point!”

“Why?”

“So I can tell him no!”

“Again: _why_?”

“Because I don’t want to film here! It’s too risky – like, what if someone puts the pieces together about Spider-Man? We have to show this in class, Mr Stark!”

“It’ll be fine, Underoos.” Mr Stark pauses. “It’s just you and Ted, though, yeah? Not your scary girlfriend?”

“She’s not–“

“Because the last thing I need is the blistering exposé I know she’s capable of writing.”

“That’s not what–“

“‘Tony Stark lets his intern live off takeout because he can’t make anything but coffee.’ Imagine that headline.”

“That’s just every time May talks about you.”

“Hey–“

* * *

“So?” Ned asks the next morning. “What did he say?”

Peter sighs heavily. “He said it’s fine, but–“

“Awesome!”

“Dude!” Peter hisses. “Listen, you have to – just promise me you won’t be weird.”

“Peter, in general, I am a weird person–“

“Like, this is basically a job as far as some of the people there are concerned, and there’s a chance we’ll run into someone important, and I just need you to not freak out, okay?”

“I’ll try, but if something cool happens, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

_That’ll have to do_ , Peter supposes.

* * *

_A Day in the Life_

_by Peter Parker and Ned Leeds_

* * *

The shot comes into focus: it’s pointed at the main entrance of the Avengers Compound, the logo standing out clearly.

“Holy shit, Peter,” Ned’s voice says, and the camera pans to the side to find Peter staring at the doors with apprehension. “This is the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hi,” Peter says, giving the camera, or Ned, an awkward wave. “This is, um, a day in the life of me. At my internship. With Mr Stark. Yeah, uh, shall we?”

The camera jerks up and down, as if it’s nodding, and cuts just before they arrive at the security gates.

* * *

“-Tony’s hobby is making my life difficult, isn’t it? So of course he told you it was fine–“

The camera spins so it’s on Ned’s face. He looks torn between laughing and running away. “Happy isn’t very happy.”

“What is it with you kids and filming every damn thing you can, huh?”

“It’s for a school project, Happy.”

“Oh, SHIELD is gonna love that.” The camera turns again, zooming in on a large, scowling man in a suit. “Here, Ned. Take your pass. Tell the boss I need a raise.”

“Sure, I’ll tell him,” Peter says, “again.”

* * *

The next shot is out of a window, dramatically zooming in on a stationary Quinjet.

“So cool,” Ned breathes, and swings the camera around to find Peter standing beside him, another Avengers logo clearly in the background. “So. Peter. Why are we here?”

Peter frowns. “We’re doing our project, Ned.”

“Well, duh, but I mean, why are we _here_? Upstate? Like, why do you come here for your internship instead of the Tower?”

“‘Cause Mr Stark sold the Tower and moved everything to do with the Avengers up here. He spends most of his time here, too, so pretty much all of my internship hours are up here. Um, what else? The Avengers all live here, they all have their own rooms. It’s, yeah, pretty cool.”

“Yeah.”

“And there was that whole thing with, uh, Spider-Man and the plane – you know, he crashed it, kinda broke Coney Island – anyway, loads of the Avengers’ stuff was on there. It all nearly got stolen.”

“Should you be telling us that?”

Peter’s face drops. “Shit, dude, I don’t know. I forget what I’m allowed to tell people.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Ned laughs. “Everyone knows that. Oh my God, man, SHIELD are gonna snipe you one day.”

“Can’t wait to end up on Buzzfeed Unsolved!”

* * *

“Uh-oh, here’s trouble.”

Peter spins around, his face splitting into a wide grin. “Hi, Rhodey.”

“You got your own professional camera crew now, huh?” Colonel Rhodes walks into shot and shoots Peter a fond look. “What’s happening, kid?”

“I’m good, I’m good. This is a, uh…school project.” Peter gestures vaguely towards the camera. “And this is my friend, Ned.”

Rhodey nods. “You going exploring? Happy might kill you.”

“Not if SHIELD kill me first.”

“That’s the spirit. How about you, Ned? Enjoying it up here?”

“Um…” Ned manages, his voice high-pitched and breathless. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s so – everything’s awesome. So awesome. Super cool.”

“It sure is,” Rhodey agrees. “Coolest place in the world. Course, this is all old news for Peter. He sees this shit every week, pretty much.” He freezes. “I just swore on your school project. Oh, man. Don’t tell Tony.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Peter’s doing a bad job of trying not to laugh. “We can just bleep it out or edit it or whatever. Don’t worry about it.”

Rhodey shakes his head, backing away slowly towards the door. “I’m gonna go before I fuck this up any more – ah, shit. Um, yeah. Don’t tell Tony. I’m supposed to be the good influence.”

“Bye!”

The door shuts. There’s a full five seconds of silence before Ned snorts.

“So, yeah, uh…” Peter says as he raises his eyebrows, “War Machine, everyone.”

* * *

“So, we’ll just get the elevator up to the living quarters, see if anyone’s hanging around.”

“Is that, uh, does that happen a lot?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” The elevator dings and they step inside. “It’s not like they just hole up in their rooms the whole time.”

_“Hello, Peter.”_

“Gah!” Ned yelps. The camera jolts.

Peter just sighs. “Hi, FRIDAY. That’s FRIDAY,” he tells the camera. “She’s an AI – Mr Stark made her. She runs, like, everything. A load of the company. Pretty much everything to do with the Avengers. Mr Stark’s personal stuff.”

_“Shall I tell Boss you’re here, Peter?”_

“No, Fri. Thanks.”

_“You’re welcome, Baby Boss.”_ The artificial voice sounds like it’s smiling. Peter groans.

* * *

“Uh, so this is the kitchen. There’s usually someone in here.”

There is someone in there.

There’s someone sitting cross-legged on the counter, her red hair glinting under the kitchen lights. She’s balancing a bowl of cereal in her lap, and she’s wearing check pyjama pants and thick fluffy socks.

Peter shrugs as if to say ‘what did I tell you?’ “Hi, Natasha.”

“Hello, Peter.” Natasha smiles and eats another spoonful of cereal. “Why are you filming inside a top-secret SHIELD base?”

“Uhh…” Ned says.

“Mr Stark said it was fine,” Peter mutters.

“Of course he did,” Natasha says, still steadily chewing.

Ned clears his throat. “It’s, um, for a school project.”

“Oh?” Natasha raises one eyebrow. “Anything we can help with? Steve is in the gym if you want an exclusive PSA.”

“I think we’re good for that, thanks. Uh, do you know where Mr Stark is?”

“Where he always is.”

“Thanks!”

They leave the room, the camera swaying as Ned walks, until the door shuts behind them.

“Dude!”

“Ned, you’re gonna drop it!” There’s a scuffle as the camera changes hands, before focusing on Ned, who’s flapping his hands. “Oh my God, calm down.”

“That was the _Black Widow_!”

“Yeah. Avengers Compound, man.”

Ned covers his mouth with his hands. “The Black Widow wears fuzzy socks!”

* * *

The camera moves down the corridor. As it gets closer to the door at the end, the sound of arguing gets louder.

“You throw another blue shell, I’ll fucking kill you!”

“I dare you.”

“Yeah, whatever, ‘Fist of HYDRA’.”

“Hey, guys!” Peter calls.

“Oh, man, it’s the kid.” On the couch, their game paused on the television, are Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. Bucky’s arm is clearly on show, although he shifts it out of sight a little once he notices the camera.

Peter sounds like he’s rolling his eyes. “Yeah. This is Ned. My friend.”

“You have friends?” Bucky says with a smirk.

“You’re so mean!” Ned says. “What did Peter do to you?”

Sam stares directly into the camera for a full five seconds. “He knows.”

* * *

“You guys have a Wii?” Ned gasps from behind the camera, zooming in on the paused game and the little white console. “How old is it?”

“Dunno,” Peter says as he fiddles with a couple of controllers. “To be fair, it’s only stopped working, like, once, and then me and Mr Stark reverse-engineered a new CPU. Um, don’t tell Nintendo.”

“ _So_ cool.”

* * *

The camera is balanced on something, showing all four of them squashed on one couch.

“Four races, kid,” Sam says, “then we better stop and let you have your juice box. I know you get cranky without your sugar.”

“You forget breakfast one time,” Peter mutters.

“One time? Kid, you hearing yourself?”

“This is bullying. I’m telling Steve.”

“He’s the one who helps Stark lecture you about eating breakfast.”

“Well…then I’ll tell Natasha.”

Bucky whips his head around. “You wouldn’t dare.”

* * *

Vision fades through the wall. Ned jumps violently.

“My apologies, I was looking for Wanda,” Vision says. “Hello, Peter.”

“Hi.”

Vision nods and walks through the opposite wall.

“Someone’s gotta have a word with him,” Sam mutters. “That shit’s freaky.”

* * *

“You’re cheating!”

“How can I be cheating? Sam, come on.”

“He’s hacked it – Barnes, back me up here.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I don’t think even the kid has enough time on his hands to recode MarioKart.”

“Maybe you just suck,” Peter says. “Come on, Rainbow Road.”

Sam groans dramatically. “Not fair. This isn’t fair.”

* * *

Peter picks up the camera, ducking out of the way as a cushion comes flying in his direction. He grins. “I won.”

“Rematch!” Bucky yells, somewhere off-camera.

“Bye, guys! Ned, come on.”

“We’ll get you back, Parker!”

“They love me really.”

“Fuck you!”

Peter laughs.

* * *

Peter turns the camera so it’s pointing at his face, Ned peeking over his shoulder.

“So, I should probably not film everything in case SHIELD kill me or something, so I won’t show you the gym, but, uh, we’re going to find Mr Stark, because technically I should be at my internship right now.”

“Peter, he said it was fine for you to do this.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Peter trails off. “Okay, Fri, can we get an elevator down to the lab, please?”

_“Would you like a side of fries with that?”_

“Sometimes I hate how sarcastic Mr Stark made you.”

* * *

The elevator stops. Peter frowns into the camera.

“Hello, Peter.”

Ned squeaks.

“Hi, Doctor Banner.”

“Are you looking for Tony?” The camera focuses on Bruce Banner, his hair messy and his lab coat rumpled. “I won’t keep him for too long.”

“No, don’t worry. We’re just kinda dicking around, really.”

Bruce nods, looking distracted, until he notices Ned. “Oh. Hello.”

“Hi,” Ned manages.

“Doctor Banner, this is my friend Ned.” The shot moves between the two of them. “Ned, Doctor Banner.”

“Oh, of course!” Bruce says. “Yes, I remember Tony saying. You helped Peter out with, um…” His gaze cuts to somewhere behind the camera. “Uh, with some very tricky coding.”

“Yeah,” Peter says with a snort, “yeah, we got in trouble for that one.”

“ _Tony Stark_ talks about me?” Ned whispers. “Oh my God, was he mad?”

“It’s chill, Ned. At least he doesn’t have permission to ground you.”

“Tony Stark can ground you?”

“Totally abuses the privilege. One time, he grounded me for getting pineapple on my pizza.”

Ned nods to himself. “This is the best day of my life.”

* * *

“Tony!” Bruce calls as he exits the lift. “I just need to get my electron microscope.”

“Your what?” a voice yells.

Peter swings the camera around to show himself rolling his eyes before walking out of the elevator. The lab, although high-tech and futuristic-looking, is a mess.

“My electron microscope that you borrowed weeks ago? Also, Peter’s here.”

“Kid! About time.” A dishevelled head pops up from behind a packed workbench, and then the rest of the person follows. Tony Stark is grinning at Peter like he’s the best thing in the world. “And Ted, always a pleasure.”

“Mr Stark, his name is–“

“Ted is fine,” Ned interrupts. “I can go by Ted, if it’s easier, Mr Iron Man, sir.”

“Sure thing, Fred. You meet Banner on the way down, huh?”

“So cool,” Ned breathes.

“Hey, big guy! It’s over here, look.”

“Oh, I see it.” There’s the sound of several heavy objects crashing to the ground. “…oops.”

“Oops? You throw a new prototype for Cap’s shield on the floor and all I get is _oops_?”

Ned glances at the camera. He looks torn between laughing and crying.

“Go on, take your damn microscope. Stop making a mess of my lab.”

“I couldn’t make this lab messier if I tried.” Bruce comes back into view of the camera, an exasperated grin on his face and a large box in his arms. “He’s a bit cranky. Low blood sugar, maybe. Try and get him to eat something.”

“Will do, Doctor Banner.”

* * *

“Okay!” The camera cuts to Tony again. “What do you want to do, Pete? Anything exciting in mind.”

The camera moves like Peter’s shrugging. “Dunno.”

Tony frowns. “Do you need coffee? What’s happening here?”

“Remember last time? May was definitely about to murder you.”

“Mm, true, it’s after two PM. No caffeine for you.”

“Yeah. No, I just mean that this video is supposed to be about a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Oh, I see. Just boring old Tony Stark, is that right? Nothing to see here, only my boss-slash-mentor in his state-of-the-art workshop. Mundane. Uninteresting. We’ll walk around the Compound filming Avengers all afternoon, but Tony Stark? Nothing exciting about him.”

“Are you seriously having a tantrum right now? This is for school.” Peter sounds like he’s holding back a laugh.

“This is what you get!” Tony announces. “It’s what you should expect from genius billionaires. We’re eccentric!”

“Eccentric is just a fancy word for weird.” Peter pauses, before continuing in a quieter voice. “Do you want me to cut this?”

Another pause, then a sheepish nod. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Don’t want the world knowing Tony Stark’s weird.”

“Hey–“

* * *

“So,” Peter whispers to the camera, glancing over his shoulder at Tony, “he’s annoyed because he spent ages down here planning cool stuff for us to do and we hung out upstairs instead. Don’t tell anyone, but I think he gets jealous when I spend time with the other Avengers. It’s okay, though, ‘cause he’s my favourite. Uhh, don’t tell him I said that either.”

“What are you whispering about over there?”

“Telling the world your secrets,” Peter calls. “You ask for extra mushrooms on pizza. I’ve seen you dance to Taylor Swift.”

“Traitor!”

* * *

The camera cuts again, this time to Peter and Ned trying to prop it up against something.

“Okay, um…” Peter raises his eyebrows. “Honestly, when I’m working with Mr Stark, we don’t talk a lot, so…I’m gonna speed this part up until something interesting happens. See you in a bit!”

* * *

The next hour or so passes by at lightning speed. Peter and Tony orbit around each with ease, looking like they’ve been doing it their whole lives, while Ned hovers on the outskirts. Every so often Tony reaches out to ruffle Peter’s hair or clasp his shoulder, little moments that last a blink of an eye in the sped-up footage.

The video switches back to normal speed when the lab door opens and Pepper Potts walks in.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hm,” she says, setting two bags of takeout down on the table. “Where’s Happy? I’m a CEO, not your Uber Eats.”

“Probably freaking out about the seven security breaches Pete’s achieved in the last hour.”

“Hm,” Pepper says again, this time to Peter. “Try to keep it below ten, honey, all right? We’ve all seen his cardiogram.”

“Sorry, Miss Potts,” Peter says.

She smiles, her ponytail whipping around as she turns to leave. “Extra spring rolls, just like you asked. Tony, eat.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Peter,” Ned whimpers.

“I know, Ned.”

“That was _Pepper Potts_!”

“Ed just reenacted my internal monologue whenever Pep walks into a room.”

“Stoooop!” Peter groans, throwing an arm over his face. “Stop being romantic in front of the child.”

Ned swivels around to glance at the camera. “We can cut that, right?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Another high-speed sequence follows, this one mostly of them eating takeout, before it slows back to normal speed.

_“Boss, Captain Rogers is on his way down.”_

“Oh, here comes trouble. Hey, Cap.”

“Tony. Peter.” Steve Rogers comes into shot and stares at Ned for a moment. “Peter’s friend.”

“Hi,” Ned squeaks.

“I know that face.” Tony points his chopsticks at Steve. “That’s your ‘I broke the gym again’ face.”

“Well…”

“Come on, Rogers! Half of it must be vibranium by now.”

“Not the walls,” Steve says, sheepish, and rubs the back of his neck.

“So, there’s a dent in my wall, is what you’re saying.”

“…yes.”

“I’m not even gonna ask.”

“I am,” Ned says suddenly, with a surprising amount of confidence. “But not that. Mr Captain America, how much were you paid by the state of New York to film educational videos for high school students?”

Steve visibly short-circuits. “They still…they show those?”

Peter nods matter-of-factly, his mouth full of noodles and chicken.

“Well, I’m…sorry you had to see that.”

There’s a beat of dead silence before Tony bursts out laughing and almost falls off his chair.

Peter looks straight into the camera. “You heard it here first, folks.”

* * *

It cuts again, this time to Peter holding the camera over a pile of electronics. “Okay, we’ve been in the lab for…four hours now? And all we’ve done is get shouted at by Pepper, eat takeout and take apart an old prototype for a StarkPhone, and that’s more than we usually get done. So…enjoyable, but not very productive. Kind of like a Wikipedia expedition at two in the morning.”

“You did not just compare me to Wikipedia!”

“Support ad-free, accessible knowledge, Mr Stark!”

* * *

“Is he…?” The camera takes a while to focus; Ned keeps moving it up and down.

“Yeah. Out for the count.” Tony moves towards a couch in the corner of the lab. Peter is sprawled out on it, face down, one arm dangling over the side. “Being a film star is an exhausting business.”

“Should we…wake him up, or…?”

“No, I’ll text his aunt. He stays over all the time. What about you, Ted? Plenty of spare rooms upstairs, so you’re welcome to stay. Cap makes a pretty good breakfast spread, too.”

Five seconds go by of just Ned breathing heavily. “I – thank – that would be so cool, but my mom wants me home, and–“

“No worries. Happy can take you. Make sure you give him the badge back, yeah? He’s a stickler.”

“Yeah.”

Tony passes a gentle hand over Peter’s head, grinning when Peter mumbles a sleepy protest. “You still filming?”

“Sorry, sir – sorry, I–“

“Don’t sweat it, Fred. You can just cut it out. I have a reputation to maintain.” But there’s something indescribably soft in Tony’s eyes as he gazes down at Peter. “Okay, time to rouse the beast. Up, kiddo. Come on. You need to sleep in a proper bed.”

“‘M’in bed…”

“Nope. I can say with absolute certainty that you’re not in bed.”

“Nooo,” Peter whines, and Ned giggles behind the camera.

“I’m not carrying you, kiddo. Threw my back out last time.” Tony looks right into the camera and rolls his eyes. “Teenagers. Your generation is so entitled you can’t even walk to your own bedrooms.”

Ned sniggers. “Okay, boomer.”

The shot zooms slowly in on Tony’s face as his mouth falls open in sheer affront.

“Oh my God, you guys,” Ned says, “I just broke Iron Man.”

* * *

Peter stares, open-mouthed, at the screen as the video finishes. He’s frozen in place. He’s pretty sure Ned isn’t breathing.

Mr Baker clears his throat. “Certainly…longer than five minutes, boys.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Peter blurts out. “There were two versions, and the other one was shorter and had all the swear words edited out – I don’t know how the files got switched, I’m really so sorry.”

“Well, it was still an interesting video,” Mr Baker says. “Very candid. A raw, unscripted look at those people we put on pedestals.”

“Raw,” Peter agrees, his mind flashing back to Natasha Romanoff eating cereal in pyjama pants at four in the afternoon.

“A different side to the world’s heroes – who knew, for example, how Tony Stark acts once he drops his public persona? Thank you for sharing your work, boys, that was fascinating.”

MJ smirks at them as they trudge back to their seats, pointing to Peter’s phone. “You might wanna check that. It’s been lighting up every few seconds.”

**_Message from: Tony Stark:_ **

_Good luck today, Webs._

**_Message from: Tony Stark:_ **

_Let me know how it goes!_

**_Message from: Tony Stark:_ **

_What did your teacher think? What about your class?_

“Oh, no,” Peter moans.

Ned peers at his phone. “What?”

“Mr Stark switched the files. He definitely did this on purpose.”

**_Message to: Tony Stark:_ **

_i will kill you_

**_Message from: Tony Stark:_ **

_Aww don’t be like that, Underoos!_

**_Message from: Tony Stark:_ **

_I assume that means it went great._

**_Message to: Tony Stark:_ **

_you’re the worst person in the world never speak to me again_

**_Message from: Tony Stark:_ **

_Whatever you say, kid. Chinese for dinner?_

**_Message to: Tony Stark:_ **

_…keep talking_

**_Message from: Tony Stark:_ **

_Thai?_

**_Message to: Tony Stark:_ **

_you’re amazing and ily_

“All right!” Flash says loudly, loading up his video at the front of the room. “This is just a normal day in my life, but with a surprise twist – I got saved by Spider-Man!”

“You just…” MJ gives him a withering look. “You just spoiled the surprise.”

Ned leans over, not taking his eyes off the front of the room. “Did you–?”

“Nope.”

“Huh. Well, this should be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @akillerqueenwrites, or my main blog @akillerqueenyouare. come say hi, ask questions, leave prompts or just yell at me. thank you for reading!


End file.
